Night Mother's Cold Embrace
by DoceoPercepto
Summary: One-shot, Lucien Lachance reflects in Applewatch and waits for the return of his Silencer - or his brutal death.


**Warning, contains spoilers for the Dark Brotherhood! And the Silencer is referred to as a girl because I'm female, and I couldn't just call them an 'it'**

Dark cold eyes stared from beneath the ebony Black Hand hood. They remained still and fixed upon the wood floor as their owner paced back and forth. The room was small and dimly lit, and dead silence consumed it, save for the occasional swish of the figure's dark cloak each time he reached the wall and turned around. Even his feet, clad in black shoes, were soundless at every step. Not so much with the air of one who was trying hard to be quiet, but more with the air of one who had so often tread with a murderous silence that it had become second nature, instinct even, to make no noise whilst walking.

Just as silently as they had strode, the feet suddenly stilled. Predatory black eyes glanced at the door, suspecting, wondering. _Are they here, so soon?_ Lucien Lachance did not doubt the capabilities of his family...

But whatever noise seemed to have alerted him passed, and whatever had drawn his curiosity and caution existed no longer. Still, he did not resume his pacing. Rather, his cold black eyes swept around the room, taking in the unused furniture and the blood stained into the wood floor. The dark red marks reminded him of the original purpose that had been fulfilled in this room. Ironic, how he would meet his death in this place. Applewatch... one of his Silencer's first contracts. She had been only a mere murderer then, showing great potential, but had still yet to prove herself to the Brotherhood. And indeed, she had proven herself more than worthy to be called under the Night Mother's guidance. Her skill had far exceeded what many of her brothers and sisters had first expected.

_I, however... _The cloaked figure thought. He had perceived something more in her than the others had. Something that told him she was there for a greater reason than could be determined yet.

Lucien had observed, unnoticed in the shadows, as the Murderer completed each contract assigned and ascended steadily through the Brotherhood ranks. Now, she had transcended everyone at the Cheydinhal Sanctuary and taken place of his previous Silencer. Few members were even aware that position existed, and it was a great honor only bestowed upon those Sithis truly revered.

_And now... I send her to destroy the traitor. _His teeth gritted at the thought of the traitor - someone very cunning to so thoroughly infiltrate the Brotherhood... But whatever respect he had for the traitor's intelligence and guile was far overshadowed by his hatred. Many of his brothers and sisters, even those of the Black Hand - the worst murders yet - slain! They lay dead, not even from the hand of the traitor himself but by trickery that had deceived the Brotherhood itself!

Lucien's eyes flashed and he twitched as if to resume pacing, but he remained still.

He prayed his new Silencer would find the traitor and drive the Blade of Woe straight into his perfidious heart. Then, in death, the betrayer would invoke Sithis's unholy wrath and receive punishment for his deeds. The thought relaxed Lucien some, and he drew out of his thoughts for a moment to glance at the door. He listened carefully, but heard nothing. He had not been found yet, then. But there was little doubt in his mind...

_I will be discovered before my Silencer can return... Members of the Black Hand do not get that title easily, and they are masters at tracking their victims._

And as his death had been ordered, his brothers and sisters would carry out that order with unquestioning diligence, even pleasure. Oh yes, that meant his life was as good as forfeit.

They would come, with the fire of vengeance in their eyes, and confront him with as much anger, perhaps even more, as he had to his Silencer. The Five Tenets contained, true to its title, five tenets that must always be upheld. The traitor had broken three of the five, and his crimes were unforgivable. The Black Hand would not be merciful when Lucien was discovered.

When the door opened, he had resolved that he would not fight. Plead his innocence, yes, but not fight.

_If nothing... I will be loyal to my last breath. _ Never would he turn his back on his Dread Father or Night Mother by attacking a fellow brother or sister. They were misinformed, as he too had been, and could not be blamed for doing what they thought was right.

_But will they believe the truth when they hear it? Or is my destruction nearing? _Lucien closed his eyes. In all truth, the Speaker did not think he would ever leave Applewatch alive.

His only regret was that he would not be the one to kill the traitor, to dig his blade into the deceitful betrayer's entrails and watch his traitorous blood pour from his wounds and run over Lucien's hands. No... he had entrusted that satisfaction to his Silencer, since he himself could not do it.

Lucien opened his eyes and looked solemnly at the floor, his hands clasped over his Black Hand robes.

Though Applewatch was meant to be his refuge, he feared it would serve as his grave. His efforts to remain hidden would only delay his discovery, and time was racing against him.

But he received small comfort from the knowledge he was loyal to the Dark Brotherhood from the moment of his initiation to the final moment of his death. Unspeakable horrors were doubtlessly in store for him by the hands of his brothers and sisters, as no traitor would die without a befitting punishment.

Suddenly, Lucien's perceptive senses picked up on sound outside, perhaps the rustling of a robe, and he felt his heart quicken. _Nervous? _It had been a long time since he had felt truly nervous. But now it was undeniable. His dark eyes carefully watched the door, waiting, waiting. His body was tense, and another emotion he had not felt in a long time crept its fingers over his mind. Fear. If they did not believe him, as he expected, he would have to endure extreme pain, unlike anything he had previously experienced. And he had experienced his fair share of pain. Then... the unknown oblivion of death.

Now, it was evident there was someone outside the door. He heard footsteps and shuffling, as well as the scrape of metal against metal. Weapons being drawn. The small group massed at the door didn't seem to be making any effort for silence. They knew he had nowhere to run. The noises ceased and there was a moment of utter quiet. Long seconds passed where Lucien stood tense, his eyes never leaving the door.

Then, the knob turned creakily.

Lucien closed his eyes.

_Night Mother, welcome me in your cold embrace._

**La fin! Well, we all know what happens next. Seriously, why did he hide in Applewatch? He might as well hide in the Cheydinahl Sanctuary. Ah well, he's still one of my favorite characters. **

**This is pretty short, but it was just a simple one-shot I was inspired to write after buying Oblivion. Lucien was always my favorite character as a kid, and now that I... re-own... the game I decided to write this :) Hope you enjoyed the small tidbit.**


End file.
